Potential separated current sensors are widespread in power electronics, medical engineering, etc. Considering multiple-purpose current sensors, it is desirable, that current can be measured in a broad frequency range including direct current (DC). Hall sensors, which are arranged in a gap of a toroidal magnetic core, are often used as current sensors in a frequency range from 0 to approximately 50 kHz. Such current sensors often require magnetic field concentrators that are arranged in a voluminous package together with the current sensor. Such sensor arrangements are expensive and cumbersome to manufacture, so that there is a need for potential separated current sensors which on the one hand are small in their geometric dimensions and inexpensive to manufacture, and on the other hand allow for a current measurement in a very broad frequency range.